1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and manufacturing methods, and in particular, to a PCB and a manufacturing method of the PCB which can reduce capacitance effects on the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an important transmission line of a PCB is in a ball grid array (BGA) or other limited space package, it is hard to access for debugging purposes. A designer will often opt to add a probing pad on the transmission line to make debugging easier. The probing pad is used for easily testing a transmission signal of the transmission line with a probe. However, adding the probing pad is equal to adding a parasitic capacitor in the transmission line, which may affect the quality of the transmission signal.